Koki-Fah-Hesfia-Fhumus
Koki-Fah-Hesfia-Fhumus (Usually goes by just Koki) is the only child of the agent Scorcher. Skills and Abilities Koki is an excellent timekeeper and scheduler. Her understanding of numbers and rhythm allows to to keep precise track of all that she does and plans to do. During her time with her father, she was trained to utilize her naturally born fire manipulation abilities for combat situation. Personality Koki is a shy, rule abiding, young Fayurh who is always running late. She is paranoid and scheduled, to the point where she rarely speaks out loud if she does not feel safe, preferring rather to speak through text message or sign language. With her strict schedule, she is always conscious of the time and how longer everything takes, preparing ahead of time exactly what she should do and how long she can take to do it. History Koki was a late born Fayurh, which is an extremely rare occurrence where as a result, they are born a different flame color than normal. Shortly before she was born, her father Fah (Now Scorcher) became a Fhumus and upon discovering her, killed everyone who knew of her late birth and hid her away in an abandoned silver mine on their home island country of Fohayoh. During roughly her first 1000 years of life, Koki was completely secluded in the cave, receiving regularly scheduled visits from her father who would bring her food and train her to fight. It wasn't until Socrcher was arrested that Koki was saved from her prison by the Elder Fhumus and began her rehabilitation back into normal life. Though as a result of constantly being told how dangerous the world outside of the mine was, Koki retained a highly paranoid nature that made it difficult for her to trust or even communicate properly with others. After 13 years of exposure to the rest of the island and attending school, Koki was beginning to adjust to her new life, that is, until a mysterious cyborg arrived. While she was unaware of the cyborgs purpose other than to ask the Elder Fhumus a question, that was when all the trouble began. Shortly after the Cyborg left, the island was attacked by the Agents Frank, Ultra-Bot, and Scorcher. Upon realizing that Scorcher had returned to recapture his daughter Koki to prevent her from possibly performing a ritual which could permanently kill him, the Elder Fhumus his her away under a secret trap door. As the Elder Fhumus fought with Ultra-Bot and Scorcher, Koki remained hidden until the cyborg returned to save her. With one final blast of fire, the Elder Fhumus incinerated the teleportation cards the Cyrborg held, and teleported both the cyborg and Koki to the saftey of the smuggler ship, the SS Tenma. While aboard this ship, she became acquainted with the cyborg and the ships crew. Now their respected guest, Koki waited and hoped for the day she could return home, attempting to come to terms with the fact that she was the key to finally destroying Scorcher and ending his reign of terror. While the ship was docked and the crew and cyborg and gone ashore for supplies and recreation, a strange boy in blue pajamas named John, invited her to play a special game called Sburb, where she was destine to be the time player for this session and gain powers, knowledge, and items beyond her comprehension. Upon joining the game, she unintentionally brought one of the crew with her, Grunt S. Relationship Guide *Cyborg, Grunt S, Elder Fhumus, Appleslice - Friend *(Character) - Lover *Scorcher, Frank, Ultra-Bot - Enemy